1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid nozzle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid nozzle and scraper apparatus wherein the same permits simultaneous scraping of a surface during fluid flow through the nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various nozzle structure has been set forth in the prior art to effect directing of fluid in a predetermined orientation permitting a cleaning operation in use therewith. Such prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,070 to Marty wherein a spray nozzle fixedly mounts a brush member thereabout in a circumferential relationship, with a scraper attachment positioned medially of the brush member to permit scraping simultaneously, wherein the scraper blade is in a fixed non-adjustable orientation relative to the brush structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,592 to Addona, Sr. sets forth a hydrofoil attached to a long handled swimming pool brush at a fixed angle that forces the brush against the pool wall in a forward stroke to enhance cleaning of the pool wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,190 to Johnson provides for a paint and varnish scraper in cooperation with a heater in advance of the blade to enhance scraping of various coatings from a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,383 to Sofia sets forth a further example of a scraping tool electrically heated to enhance a scraping procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fluid nozzle and scraper apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.